


Spontaneität ist sein Ding

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden, wie immer. Diesmal, weil Ron die Dreistigkeit besitzt, zu sagen, Percy seinicht spontan. What the fuck, Ron??
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 5





	Spontaneität ist sein Ding

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Erwähnung von Essen**

»Was ist los, Percy?« Oliver setzt sich zu ihm und stupst mit seinem Finger gegen die Falte, die sich zwischen Percys Augenbrauen gelegt hat. »Welche Laus ist Dir denn über die Leber gekrochen?«

»Oliver, wie soll eine Laus über meine Leber laufen, das ergibt doch keinen Sinn.« Percy versucht wieder, sich seinem Tagespropheten zuzuwenden.

»Das ist nur ein Idiom«, sagt Oliver, als ob es ihnen nicht beiden klar wäre. »Also, was ist los?« Seine Hand legt sich um Percys und Percy legt tatsächlich mit einem Seufzen die Zeitung auf den Tisch.

»Ron«, antwortet Percy nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens, »er hat gesagt, ich solle mich _lockermachen_ und _mal ein bisschen spontan sein_. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Ich, nicht spontan genug?« Er klingt tatsächlich echauffiert. Oliver kann die Anführungszeichen in Percys Stimme beinahe auf der Haut spüren. Und das ist das, was Oliver hieran am meisten verwirrt.

»Und Du findest … Du wärst spontan genug?«, fragt Oliver vorsichtig, weil er Percy nicht noch weiter aufregen möchte. Percys Gesichtsausdruck verrät ihm, dass er sich nicht so feinfühlig verhalten hat, wie er geglaubt hat.

»Natürlich, Oliver. Ich bin ausreichend spontan.« Sie sehen sich an und die Falte zwischen Percys Augenbrauen vertieft sich noch weiter. Oliver dreht seine nächsten Worte in seinem Kopf hin und her, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht wieder daneben greift.

»Aber denkst Du nicht, ein bisschen _mehr_ Spontaneität würde auch nicht schaden?« Und eigentlich hätte er sich das Nachdenken auch sparen können, weil er in einem Fettnäpfchen geboren wurde. Oder weil Percy heute besonders sensibel ist.

»Ich bin _ausreichend_ spontan. Ich bin _andauernd_ spontan«, antwortet Percy und weil er normalerweise durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen ist, klingt er beinahe schnippisch. (Das stimmt nicht ganz: Zunächst einmal ist Percy nie wirklich entspannt. Aber Erregung ist kein Zustand, den Oliver oft an ihm gesehen hätte.)

»Wann warst Du das letzte Mal spontan?« Percy hält die Luft kurz an und stößt sie dann heftig aus, als wäre er derjenige, der sich mit gröbstem Unfug herumschlagen muss.

»Heute erst war ich spontan.« Was ihm nicht klar zu sein scheint, ist, dass er, wäre er wirklich spontan, nicht präzisieren könnte, wann er das letzte Mal Spontaneität gezeigt hat.

»Ach ja?«, fragt Oliver. »Wie? Wie warst Du spontan, Percy?« Oliver verschränkt gespannt die Arme vor der Brust. Percy rückt sich die Brille zurecht.

»Ich habe heute beim Einkaufen dreifarbige Nudeln mitgenommen.«


End file.
